Animal Cross-Off
by MistyxKisame
Summary: One by one, the animals in the Village of Goriton are dying on by one. Of course the one human in town is blamed for this. Can he prove his innocence before it's too late? With the help of preppy Isabelle, he may have a chance to prove that he's innocent...hopefully.
It was a fine day in Goriton. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and everyone was happy...well everyone except Angelo aka the only human in town. The brunette was mad because someone had moved in over his precious flowerbed AGAIN. This was the fourth time this week some bozo had moved into the town only to move over his hard work! Did those fools not know how much time and effort he made in putting down those tree and how much money he spent on flowers? The idiots didn't even wanna pay him back or help him out with planting more trees or even weeding the land, all of which he was the one doing.

He remembered when that little pest Puurl moved in. After a long time a searching, Angelo had finally come across apples thanks to Cube. He was forever grateful to the penguin and planted them immediately. However he really wished he had planted them all over the place instead of in one spot. Then that stupid cat moved in and months of searching looking for apples were gone in an instant. He wanted that little fucker dead or at least to move away after that. When he complained about it, she just shrugged it off and said something about apples being boring and he should get something more sophisticated like cherries or something good for your skin like oranges. This of course lead him to beating her with his net since he didn't have a bat.

Now he wanted to beat the ass that moved over his expensive flowerbed. He read the name plate outside of the house. Rasher huh? He went searching with his net in hand, ready to beat someone when he heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE'S BEEN KILLED!"

Killed? That was a first. Usually someone would yell out in anger about being in a hole caused by a pitfall seed, but someone got murdered? Well that was a scary first! He went over and was joined by other animals in the town. Sure enough someone was dead. It was Mitzi! Angelo was sad to see her go. He actually kind of liked the cat. She was probably one of the few animals in town that actually helped out a little by planting a lot of flowers.

Cooper told everybody to stand back while he and his partner investigated. They looked at the body. "Yep, this person was definitely slaughtered."

"No shit, detective." said Hopper. "I thought that was ketchup!"

"Don't get smart with me, genius." said Copper. "Who's the one who found her?"

"M-me!" said Cashmere. "I was just minding my own business when I started smelling something weird. At first I thought it was Rasher..."

"HEY!" said the pig glaring at the sheep.

"...but then I realized it was a little different so I followed it and...and...OH GOD WHO WOULD DO THIS!?"

"A psychopath, that's who!" said Dizzy.

"I bet it was that creep Wendall!" said Piper. "He got mad nobody fed him and so he killed Mitzi!"

"Wendall's not in town." said Copper.

"What about about Sahara then?" asked Cube. "What if she killed Mitzi to try and make a carpet out of her!?"

Every animal there with fur either panicked or shuddered. Olivia was the main one panicking. "NO! SHE WON'T GET MY BEAUTIFUL! NEVER! NO! NO! NO! BLOOD DOESN'T COME OUT EASILY ON WHITE SO SHE'D JUST TOSS MY FUR OUT AND SOME DIRTY RAT...no offense to you, Carmen...PICKS IT UP AND POOPS ALL OVER IT AND...AND...AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Calm the fuck down!" said Rasher loudly. "Nobody wants your precious fur, Olivia. If anything they might wanna eat you. That's what you should be more worried about, dumbass."

"DEATH IS STILL DEATH!" she yelled. "Someone's killing us off one by one!"

"There's only been one body reported so far." said Copper. "We don't know if we have a serial killer on the loose."

"Who cares?! Find the guy and lock him up!" said Toritimor making everyone jump since noone had heard him and the yellow dog behind him walk up.

"Mayor Tortimor!" Copper and Booker both saluted at the mayor.

"Cooper. Booker. Now what's this about a serial killer running loose and why aren't you too running off to find him?"

"Like I just said, there's only been one body." said Copper. "But rest assured mayor, we will get to searching for the fiend as soon as we run some."

"FORGET THE TESTS! WE NEED TO..."

"They can't just get started looking for the criminal without searching for evidence on the body and the crime scene." said the dog beside him.

"Oh right...oh while you're all here, this is my lovely assistant Isabelle." said Tortimer. "She's going to be in charge of things like recretion, beauty tips for our fair village..."

"Who cares!?" said Cleo.

"Cleo! How rude of you!" said Rasher. He walked over to the dog. "Nice to meet you. My name's Rasher. Welcome to Goriton."

"Thank you Rasher!" she smiled. "I look forward to living here to make this village a better place."

"You'll do just fine." he then got close and whispered, "If you don't get murdered first and get made into chinese food..."

"RASHER!" said Cooper.

"What? What did I do?" Rasher said trying to look innocent.

"All of you just go home." said Cooper. "You all are hampering the investigation. Not you, Booker. Get back over here."

"Oh right!" Booker said sheepishly.

For the rest of the day, the animals were gossiping and sticking close together like a herd, which was pretty natural for most for them. Angelo wasn't even worried about it to be honest. With an axe, he'd stop whoever it was in their steps and then...wait where was his axe? He searched through his things and found everything was there, but his axe, a shirt, his favorite pair of sneakers, and an envelope.

 **Dear Angelo,**

 **I borrowed a few of your things.**

 **-Hopper**

"First that idiot paints my roof and now he steals my shit without asking!" He pulled out a net. "That penguin is going to get it for a good hour since I used all of my pitfall seeds."

He set outside looking for the penguin. He spotted him talking to Cube and Cleo. "...so do you really think he did it?"

"It had to be him!" said Cleo. "He's always doing that annoying to us! Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. I've known him for quite some time. He doesn't seem like the type."

"You're just saying that because..."

"GOTCHA! DON'T TAKE MY SHIT OR PAINT MY ROOF, YOU JERK!" Angelo was beating the penguin with the net.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Cleo screamed. "RUN!"

She grabbed Cube's fin and ran off with him. Hopper turned around and smacked him with a watering can he had. It caught Angelo off by surprise to be honest. Normally after he beat an animal with a net, they would either get angry or depressed. They didn't usually fight back.

"BACK OFF ANIMAL KILLER!" yelled Hopper before running.

"Animal...wait! You think I actually...!" It was too late. He was already gone. Angelo was confused. Did they actually think he would kill an animal in their village. For the most part, he actually liked a few of the villagers. Mitzi was one of those favorites. He went off to see if there was any other animals thought the same thing.

He went off and saw Truffles and Agent S, which was weird. Both villagers couldn't stand each other and it looks like what happened today's event brought them together. He called at them. "Hey..."

"OH CRAP!" Truffles took off running with Agent S pointing a gun at him. Well it was actually a toy space gun.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot!" said Agent shaking.

"Agent S, you've gotta be kidding me!" he said in shock. "You think I'm a killer too?"

"Think? More like I know!" he yelled. "STAY BACK!"

He tried to shoot, but only water came out. He mumbled under his breath before tossing it at the brunette's face and ran. "WAIT FOR ME, TRUFFLES!"

"I can't believe this!" Everywhere he went, the animals reacted the same way. Just as Boone was running away, Copper tried arresting him. As it turns out, his missing, but not now found and bloody axe, shoes, and pieces of his shirt were found laying in different locations. All of them were covered with Mitzi's blood.

"Wait this is impossible!" said Angelo not believing his ears. "That's my stuff but..."

"Don't try explaining yourself, bub!" said Copper. "You murdered a fellow villager! We're taking you in!"

"In where?"

"In..." he stopped and looked over at his partner. "Booker?"

"We don't have a jail."

"Oh...well I'll tell you what." said Copper turning back to the villager. "You have until we build a jail cell for you to prove you didn't kill Mitzi."

"Fine." Angelo left as fast as he could to the mayor's office. Tortimer would vouch for him. However instead of Tortimer being there, he found Isabelle.

"Oh hey there, Angelo. How are you doing today?" asked the blonde dog as if nothing was wrong.

"Awful! They think I called Mitzi!"

"Oh how awful!" said Isabelle. "You seem like a nice young man. I'd hate to see you in a jail cell for something you didn't do. I'll tell you what. Since my duty is to make sure this village is a better place, I'm going to help you!"

"Really? Thanks, but why?"

"Because someone's going around harming people!" said Isabelle. "My job is helping making sure that this town is a safe place for everyone, whether they live here or not!"

"'Thanks. That's nice of you!" He was glad to have at least one person on his side.

"Alright then. Let me get done filing this paperwork and then we can get started!"

"I'll be at home then." said Angelo. 'Packing just in case I have to skip town for something I didn't do."


End file.
